Wanting to Forget
by Mandie Black
Summary: Harry is Happy with the relationship he has, but what happens when things start to get out of control? Sirius is there to help him when things are rough, but what if there are other obstacles keeping Sirius detached or too attached to Harry? Male pairin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter

Thank you everyone who voted, I am overly excited about it. I hope you enjoy it… There will be male pairing and there might be, pending on your response, male pregnancy.

Sirius and Dumbledore is not dead and Severus and Draco isn't evil!

Wanting to Forget

Chapter 1

HaPpY LiFe

It felt like one of those days that everything was going to go right. Harry had gotten out of bed looking at his lover, his boyfriend of a year now and thought to himself how good everything in the past has been.

He had defeated Voldemort at the end of the year, keeping the tradition in tact. He laughed a little thinking of the said tradition. He couldn't figure it out though, why did something happen at the end of the year? That seemed to be the only time something ever happened.

The past flew by he thought. The fight would never leave his mind, but there were parts that were a blur. Hundreds died, it was a devastating day for all. It was a day in History no one wanted to think about, but could never forget and that is something that would keep him awake at night. How many lives did he take? How many children were left orphaned because their parents decided an evil path?

As soon as he stepped out of the shower his thoughts were pushed aside by a familiar voice calling his name. "Harry?" He smiled thinking of that voice and how he could say his name. The thought back to the night before and started to laugh as he saw Bill on the bed waiting for his response.

His boyfriend, Bill Weasley, was everything to him. Well not everything, but he knew he was in love with him. He knew he wanted to go on forever with him. He just looked at him not knowing what to say exactly. 'I love you' and 'Let's repeat last night,' were some things that crossed his mind, but he knew that didn't have the time. There was a meeting at the school that they had to attend. They didn't know what it was about, but Dumbledore asked for their day and they agreed to be there. So he settled on an appropriate response that was plain and simple. "Good morning, love."

Bill smiled mischievously and pulled him down on to the bed. "Love indeed, five times if I remember correctly." Harry smiled and moaned as Bill's hand made its way up the side of his leg to undo the towel that was around his waist. He knew he wanted this, but they seriously did not have the time.

"Bill," he moaned, not wanting to. "We can't, we have to be gone in twenty minutes." Bill grumbled, but let go nonetheless. Harry had gotten out of the bed and made his way to the closet on the other side of the room. He loved this room; in fact he loved this whole house. He designed everything on the inside. He and Bill bought it together when Harry left school, which wasn't that long ago. It was now July and Harry had just graduated a few weeks ago. It was three floors. The Basement level was more entertainment then anything else, the ground floor was a living room, dining room, Kitchen, and the top level was two offices one for the each of them and two bedrooms. The house was a family house.

Once inside the castle Bill took a hold of Harry's hand and walked with him quietly to the Headmaster's office. There were a few people there that Harry hadn't seen in a little while and he grew excited when he saw their faces. There was Ron, Hermione, Neville, Remus, Ginny, Draco, and Sirius.

"Hello everyone, please have a seat." There was something rather important I wanted to talk to you all about concerning the school." No one really knew what he had to say, but could make a few guesses that would most likely be true. "During the war, we lost a great deal of professors. There are many spots open for hiring that I wanted all of you aware of. I have talked to Severus about becoming Headmaster, but he kindly requested someone else. So I take his request and I ask you, Remus, if you wish to take my place?" Remus was dumfounded to say the least. He had no idea what to say.

"Of course, yes, Sir, I will do it." Everyone in the room smiled at the given choice. Dumbledore got up and walked to the other side of the room looking at the sorting hat.

"Now the rest of you, I have given this much thought and I have found a place for all of you. You have shown great skill in these departments and I believe you will leave a great impact on the next coming classes." He looked and Sirius and Bill. "Sirius and Bill, you two have always been good fighters, excellent in fact. I want to start a new class here called Defense; I want it to be a sort of a muggle gym in words. Would you wish to do it?" They both looked at each other and nodded, knowing it would be an interesting class indeed.

"Neville, you have always shown an interest in Herbology and it's only right for you to take place there. Hermione, you have already talked to me about Potions and Severus was willing to let you in as a partner until he leaves us."

He stopped talking for a second and looked at Draco and Harry. He was proud of these two in the end. They had fought along side one another and became close friends in the last year. After Lucius' death Draco had went to Harry and they had talked things out, granted they had their rough times and took a few hits, but in the end they protected each other.

"Draco, you were someone I have always been amazed by. You have successfully become an Animagi, not only have you taken form of one animal, but you can take the form of practically anything to so desire to. I wish for you to become the Transfiguration teacher. And lastly, Harry this isn't going to be a shock to anyone, with everything you have done, with everything you have learned. I want you to take the job as the Defense against the Dark Arts professor."

After everyone agreed to their new jobs the former Headmaster had everyone stay together for lunch.

"Harry how is the house? Do you still love every detail with it?" Sirius joked. All Harry could talk about was the house and Sirius knew how much it meant to him. Bill came up behind Harry and smiled to everybody else.

"Sorry guys, but we have some business we have to attend to back at home. We will talk to you later." Harry didn't look all that happy with what Bill just had done, but he was anxious about it, knowing full well what Bill had meant. He gave everyone a nod good bye and left with out seeing the look on his godfathers face or Remus trying to calm him down.

TBC

Okay you guys, I know some of that was really boring, but I wanted / needed to get as much info as I could on there. I hope you all enjoyed it and things will heat up and there will be fights and love… No worries, I will try and make it very entertaining!

I want to thank the people on the survey again…

Terrenis

Starryone

Liv Hernandez

Rock and sarcasm

Fireprincessofslytherin

Luckygurl12

Koseta – that would be wonderful.. I tried to leave you an email, but it came back as a failure so, I will look at it again and see what I did wrong…and by the way this means you get to see every chapter before everyone else…!

Until next time, everyone!


	2. challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter

I want to thank everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me, thanks!

Wanting to Forget

Chapter 2

ChAlLeNgE

"Remus, he doesn't deserve him!" Sirius paced around the room with stress laced into all of his features. "It's not right! Bill is using him; I

don't understand why Harry can't see it! At first I thought it was just a little possessiveness, but now I need to tell him." Sirius stopped as if

he fell into he true thoughts that he wanted to get out into the world.

"Sirius, you don't know what you are talking about, who do you want to make happy, you or Harry?" Remus knew what he had said

wrong and he ultimately knew the answer to it, but it was something he wanted Sirius to think about. If he did something to ruin this for

Harry then he would regret it, but if he didn't he would feel the pain of not saying anything at all. He loved Harry deeply, more than he

should, in fact. Remus knew that he was in love with Harry, but he needed to know it wasn't the love that was going to fleet away in a few

months.

"Remus!' Sirius almost cried out as he fell to his knees. "Bill will not keep him!"

H/S/H/S/H/S/H/S/H/S/H/S/H/S

"Oh Harry!" Harry enjoyed every minute of the sex, but all he wanted to do right now was talk. "Harry, what's wrong?" Bill asked him

when he stopped what he was doing.

"Bill I want to talk to you." Bill knew this already. Harry had wanted to talk to him about the same thing for a week and a half now. It was

just something he didn't want though.

"Bill, I think we should get married and have kids. I want to start a family." It's been what he's wanted since before the war. He didn't

want to unless he found the right person. Bill was perfect.

"Harry we've talked about this. I don't want what you want, end of discussion." Harry didn't like this answer.

"You never want to listen to my side. Why don't you care what I want?" Bill felt the power radiating off of Harry, he knew not to cross the

line when they had a fight. He felt that he had to get out what he wanted to though. He didn't want the same thing that Harry did.

"If that's what you want so badly then maybe you should go to some one else." Bill knew he finally crossed the line and there was no

turning back. A picture behind him shattered as Harry fought the tears that threatened to fall out.

"You know what Bill, I'm leaving. You can be a really asshole!" And with that he apperated out.

H/S/H/S/H/S/H/S/H/S/H/S/H/S

No one ever came this late and the people that did were crazy. Sirius dragged himself to the door. As soon as he opened Harry grabbed a

hold of him as tightly as he could. He panicked for a few seconds knowing that something was extremely wrong.

"Harry, what is it?" Sirius' voice was full of concern.

"Me and Bill had a fight." Harry paused for a moment, but it was clear that he wasn't done talking. "It's just that we don't see the same

views and I don't know if we ever will. I want a family and he doesn't. We are perfect for each other and I love him with everything I

have." Hearing Harry say this Sirius' had to grit his teeth not to scream at the top of his lungs or start to the throw a fit. "It killed me just to

leave him tonight. I can't leave him for good. He is my other half and it hurts so bad." Harry fought back the tears. It seemed to Sirius' that

he was explaining Sirius, but lecturing himself into believing it.

"Harry, you know I love you and that I will do anything for you. Whatever it is you want then all you have to do is tell me, right?" Harry

nodded. "Then why don't you sleep here tonight and we will talk the morning. How does that sound?" Harry nodded not having anything

to say towards Sirius' plan.

Harry woke up that morning to screaming. It took him a minute to realize who it was. He knew that the fight had to be extremely bad

listening to the screams of his boyfriend and godfather. He heard a glass shatter and decided it was time to intervene. He ran down the

stairs and opened the door to kitchen. Everyone else in the house had to be gone because it was impossible to sleep through this fight.

"You don't deserve him!" Sirius was screaming at the top of his lungs. Bill didn't have time to respond because Harry grabbed a hold of

his arm and pulled him aside.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you here?" Bill looked like he was ready to yell at Harry next.

He sighed not knowing what to say, but in the end giving up and just saying what would come out of his mouth. Knowing full well that

either way he went now would drive Sirius mad. With one last look at Sirius he smiled and answered Harry's questions, "Harry, I want

you back. I want what you want, but most of all I want you. I can't live without by my side, please come back to me. I felt like I was dead

with you not there for one night I can't handle that again." After saying this he say the pissed off look on Sirius' face. Sirius knew why he

had said that. He would get his way with Harry and Sirius would lose.

"Can we just talk about this at home, Har? I don't feel comfortable talking about it here in front of your Godfather." He spit out the word

Godfather as he said what he did. Harry frowned, but he knew that he really wanted Bill back so reluctantly agreed.

"Bye Sirius." Harry hugged his Godfather staying in his arms too long for Bills taste and was pulled back to leave.

Sirius knew what he had to do. He was going to beat bill. He now had his challenge and he will prove himself with it.

TBC


	3. sweet goodbye kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter

AN- Sorry you guys! It's been a little while. I've been playin' major catch up with school and everything this weekend. Hope you like the chapter though.

Wanting to Forget

Chapter 3

Sweet Kiss Goodbye

It's been a few days since the argument happened and Harry hadn't seen a change in Bill's side of the relationship. He remembered when things were beyond amazing with Bill; when they could sit there for hours just talking about nothing and everything at the same time. Harry thoughts were interrupted when he was grabbed around the waste gently. He smiled closing his eyes thinking that Bill was going to kiss him gently and lovingly like he used to do, but the kiss never came.

"What are your plans today?" He new that voice, it wasn't Bill it was Sirius.

"I'm not doing anything? Did you want to do something?" Sirius smiled as he nodded vigorously. He grabbed Harry's hand and skipped out of the room. "Hey, Sirius let me tell Bill I'm going out so he doesn't tweak out that I'm not here and could be in trouble some where." Sirius nodded screaming in the inside. Harry came back into the room frowning.

"What is it Har?" He could tell something wasn't right.

"He's not here. I didn't even know he was gone." Sirius sighed knowing that Harry got worried fast because of the war and new that he wouldn't want to go out until he knew Bill was safe.

"How bout we stay here and watch movies." Harry smiled at him and wrapped his arms around Sirius in silent thanks. Sirius was surprised when Harry did this, but used it for his advantage and hugged him back just as tightly. Loving the contact with the person he was secretly in love with. They went over to the movie selection wanting to pick a good one. After a hard selection they picked Pirates of the Caribbean.

Harry sat on the couch while Sirius put the movie on. He moved to the couch to join Harry and noticed that Harry was sprawled out. He laughed.

"Do I have to sit on the floor?" Harry smiled and nodded. Sirius laughed and tackled Harry on the couch. The wrestled there for a few minutes. Sirius winning by pinning Harry down, but Harry putting on a willing fight for him to do it. They were both exhausted when they were done. Sirius looked down and looked into Harry's eyes. It would have been the perfect time to kiss him and he wanted to so bad, but he knew he couldn't.

At that moment Sirius moved and let Harry sit up to watch the movie. Half of the movie they both were pretty quiet and didn't talk to each other. Sirius was sitting there watching a boring scene; well at least he considered it boring because he knew it by heart from watching the movie a hundred times, when Harry's head landed on his shoulder. He looked down and the head and smiled as he wrapped his arms around him. He couldn't have been happier at that point.

The movie was coming to an end and Sirius was about to get up and turn the TV off when he noticed Harry was sound asleep against his side. Looking down at him made him he thought to himself that Harry was the person he wanted to marry and have kids with and everything that he wanted he would die for just to see him have it. He scooped Harry up as easily as he could not to wake him, carrying him bridal style to the bed so he could sleep. As soon as he put him down the door opened and Bill walked in mid sentence ready to talk to Harry about something Sirius figured Harry probably didn't want to hear, well at least he didn't. He looked up and saw Sirius by their bed, him and Harry's bed!

To say Bill was mad would be light, he was well beyond that.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bedroom, Black?" He didn't yell it, but he hissed it in a deadly way.

"I was tucking Harry in because I didn't have the heart to wake him up after the movie." Sirius had to give himself props for saying that calmly. The look on Bill's face was priceless he was ready to strangle Sirius and he knew it.

"Get the hell out of my room and out of this house!" This he yelled waking up Harry in the process.

"What's going on?" Harry said half asleep.

"Nothing Harry, your Godfather was just leaving." Bill said in a loving tone that Sirius could plainly see was fake.

"Actually Harry, what are you doing tomorrow?" Sirius asked smiling over at Bill. After he asked that he received two answers, a 'nothing' from Harry and a 'he's with me' from Bill. They looked at each other and Harry looked at Sirius once again and told him he was free.

At this point Bill was fuming. "Okay Harry, I will come over here and get you at ten tomorrow morning then, ok?" Harry nodded as Bill walked out of the rooming slamming the door against the wall cracking a piece of the wall onto the ground. Both Harry and Sirius just looked at each other and Sirius kissed Harry's forehead before disappearing knowing full well where Bill went and new he wouldn't do anything to Harry tonight. If only he knew how much he was wrong.

TBC

AN – Once again Sorry, I hope you guys liked this chapter.


End file.
